


Boss Of Me

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Begging, Blindfolds, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, F/M, Magic Cock, Painplay, Pegging, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from the awesome 'monarobot'! Pretty much every awesome detail is at her request! (magical dildo) *fans self* This is a blistering hot fic, just warning you now~ ;)</p><p>Who'd have ever thought of it<br/>Who'd have ever dreamed<br/>That a small town girl like you<br/>Would be the boss of me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monarobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarobot/gifts).



> Comments and Kudos give me life. I am but a simple brat who needs constant approval~ ;p

Jareth was lying with his head in Sarah's lap as she read from one of her favourite books. The Goblin King made a petulant noise every now and then, and she would play with his hair, or give him a kiss before going right back to reading.

"Is it so much more interesting than I am..?" He angled, a gloved hand snaking up her side. Sarah grabbed his wrist with her free hand, pushing it back down again.

"It's certainly less needy." She smirked.

"Have I ever told you how cruel you are?"

"Only every other day..." Sarah chuckled, putting the bookmark in place before she shut the thing. Placing it on her bedside table, she looked down at the man in her lap. "Have I ever told you about this little thing called personal space..?" She didn't mean it of course; the weight of Jareth's head in her lap was very pleasant indeed. Being able to run her fingers through his silk-soft hair whenever she wanted, even more so.

"A dreadful invention of modern society." He tsked, stretching before rather quickly encircling her waist with both arms. His face then nudged at her breasts, and Sarah chuckled. "Like this..." He then bit her bra for emphasis. "Become my Queen, and we can do away with these wicked things..."

"A tempting offer..." Sarah let her eyes linger on his before she tousled his hair. "Besides, I thought I was _already_ your Queen." Her voice became more low, taking on a seductive edge then. "You call me that often enough, I just _assumed~_ "

"Wicked..." Jareth chewed at her bra strap, trying to pull it down her shoulder. "You coulf helpf, y'know..." Sarah laughed at his muffled antics, bending an arm behind herself to unclasp the back. "Fank you..." He pulled it off her with a flourish, tossing it over his shoulder with a flick of his neck. "Mmm, hello you two..." His face was soon buried in her cleavage, and Sarah dissolved into peals of laughter.

"Jareth..." She snorted, trying to push his shoulders back - though admittedly, she wasn't trying all that hard. "What will my father think when he catches me with the stableboy..?" Sarah cackled, causing Jareth to growl in annoyance.

"You could take this seriously, you know?" He then gave her nipple a pinch between his teeth. "Besides, I thought I was supposed to be the dashing King of the Goblins..." His lips left hot kisses on her aching skin, and Sarah flopped against the pillows, welcoming every second. "The great and powerful King, who comes undone at the briefest touch of his maiden fair..." Jareth sucked at one breast before moving onto the second. "The man who is completely, and utterly at your mercy... All you have to do is say the word." He paused, watching Sarah's flushed face. She looked down, and he locked eyes with her before continuing. "And I'm yours."

"Fuck..."

"That works too." Jareth fondled the waistband of her underwear then, edging it slowly down. Sarah laughed, pushing him off.

"Now now..." She then crawled towards him, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Sarah, I have the strangest feeling that you're trying to seduce me." Jareth feigned innocence, fluttering his eyelashes. "What will my dad think when he catches me with- Mmph!" He was silenced by Sarah's lips, and smirked feeling her straddle his hips. They both lost themselves in laughter, fighting playfully for dominance. Jareth always let her win.

"Mmm, methinks the Goblin King needs a lesson in bowing to his Queen." Sarah sat up in his lap giving her hips a wiggle. "He seems to have forgotten his place." Jareth bit his lip, bucking his hips up.

"It's under you, is it not?" His lips curled in a cheeky grin, and Sarah found herself matching it.

"Perhaps... Or maybe I'd like to see you on top for once." Sarah then leaned in, her voice barely a whisper. "Riding my cock like the little slut you are..." She heard the breath hitch in Jareth's throat, her grin stretching. "Would you like that?"

"Mmph..." Jareth's arms wrapped around her, and Sarah suppressed a snort when she felt his hips rocking upward. " _Maybe..._ " His voice was taking on that bratty tone she so loved to hear. He usually adopted it in hopes that she'd beat it out of him. And it worked like a charm every time...

"Tut tut..." Sarah slid off his hips then, pulling out the riding crop she kept under her pillow. She never knew when the Goblin King would test her patience, so it needed to be close to hand at all times. "Such impudence..." She smirked, dragging the end of the crop under his chin, and down his chest. "Undress for your Queen."

"But of course, your Majesty..." He purred, slowly unlacing his blouse. Sarah would swat him now and again, keeping him on his toes.

"Do hurry up, dearest." She sighed, feigning boredom. The crop hit his hipbone, leaving a soft but pleasant sting in it's wake. "Are you deliberately testing my patience..?" Jareth let out a soft moan at that, biting his lip.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my Queen..." His hands made short work of removing his trousers, and Sarah smiled in satisfaction. "Weasel-teeth." Sarah then laughed loudly.

"We need to find a better safe word..." She giggled. "What?" He only ever used it to break character, and to float an idea past her anyway.

"There's... an idea I've been toying with. I think you'll like it." Sarah arched her eyebrow then with a smile, urging him to go on. "Your toys - lovely though they are - don't grant you much in ways of arousal. I could... _change_ that."

"In what way?" Sarah stared at him blankly.

"Well, I'm rather gifted magically speaking." He paused, a light flush coming to his face. "I could allow you to feel things... As _I_ feel them." One of his fingers sketched little circles over her bare thigh. "As if you actually possessed a- Well, you know..." Jareth chuckled.

"You can _do_ that..?" Sarah then paused before adding, "And you're only telling me this **now..?** "

"I had to do a bit of reading before I was sure I could..." He chuckled, lying on his back then. "Want to give it a go?" His eyebrows danced up and down.

"YES." Sarah shouted, jumping off the bed to fetch her strap-on. "I can't believe you're even asking..." She laughed, tossing buttplugs and nipple clamps over her shoulder. Soon her underwear was discarded, and Sarah was naked aside from the dildo she was now sporting in her favourite harness. The dildo in question was a thick eight incher with a curved shaft, and bulging veins. Jareth eyed it eagerly.

Once Jareth cast the enchantment, he took great pleasure in running a gloved hand over the dildo, watching Sarah's face as he did. He toyed with her for a while - he told himself it was just to test that the spell was really working. Sarah had to push his hand away some minutes later, panting and already glistening with sweat.

"Fucking hell, Jareth..." She whimpered.

"So, it works..?" He smirked, reaching his hand out. Sarah grabbed it, wrestling him back. "Alright, point taken..." He giggled. "Shall we pick up where we left off..?"

"I think we ought to..." Sarah then got up, walking to her bedside drawer to grab their favourite bottle of lube. She slathered the toy liberally, trying desperately not to gasp as she did. The faux cock was now linked with her clit, every touch causing a spike of pleasure. The shaft was much less sensitive, and so she rubbed her hand up and down it, deliberately avoiding the tip. "Make room for your Queen, Jareth..." She watched as the Goblin King quickly did as he was told. Sarah then got herself comfy on the bed, piling the pillows up to give her a comfortable seated position. She let her arms flop to her sides, and her legs spread wide, giving him a sultry look. "Take a seat, Jareth..." When he hesitated, Sarah grabbed the crop, pressing the tip against his flushed cock. "That. Was an order." She hissed.

Jareth then tsked, and Sarah felt something course through her. It was always the same. He'd flout her commands, or play deaf, and she would be forced to punish him. Sarah growled, leaning up to grab him by the shoulders. Jareth halfheartedly struggled, squirming as she bent him over one knee, lifting her other leg to rest it over the back of his neck. The Goblin King was now lying stomach-down over her knee, and under the other, completely trapped. He moaned softly into the mattress when he felt the crop ghosting over the bare flesh of his rear.

Without warning Sarah brought the crop down a few times in quick succession. She didn't give Jareth time to catch his breath before going at him again. She lost count of the amount of whips by the time she'd finished. His usually pale skin was now notably red and pink in places, and Sarah brought her hand down then to soothe over the marks.

"Next time I give you an order, be sure to obey immediately. Do I make myself clear..?"

"Y-Yes..." Jareth's reply was a choked sob. Sarah drank it in like the sweetest nectar.

"Good. Now take a seat." Sarah applied more lube to the toy, watching Jareth straddle her hips. He slowly sank down as Sarah played with his nipples, pinching and squeezing. When she felt the barest pressure against the head of the toy, Sarah let out a panting moan. Jareth rocked his hips, teasing himself. She'd taken him rather roughly the night before, and he found he didn't need much preparation today.

Sarah swallowed another moan when she felt Jareth's tight arse twitch around her once he was half way down. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails clawing helplessly at his back. In no time at all, the Goblin King sat in her lap, fully penetrated. He bit his lip watching her, slowly lifting himself up - and Sarah's hands found his shoulders pushing him right back down again. Once Sarah set the pace, she let go of Jareth, reclining back as he continued to bounce up and down.

"Mmm... You please your Queen..." She murmured, picking up the crop - if only to remind him to behave. Her other hand found his cock, dripping with precum so it was, and pumped it lazily. When Jareth sped up, so did her hand, and he was soon a jibbering wreck. Sarah wasn't far off that, herself.

"Please..." He whined, his hips coming to a shaky stop.

"Please what?" Sarah teased, her hand then leaving his cock. She ignored the whine Jareth let out in response. "I think you're becoming overstimulated." She cooed, reaching a hand over to her bedside drawer again. Sarah soon found what she was looking for, and pulled out the blindfold. Jareth whimpered as everything went dark. His whole body was on high alert now, wondering if the next thing he felt would be painful or pleasant.

"S-Sarah..?" He gasped when he felt the crop spank him from behind. Trying to arch away, he found himself hit again, harder this time. Pain bloomed into a pleasant throb, and Jareth moaned.

"I'll only say this once. If you're going to act like a desperate little whore, I expect you to take the cock your given without complaint." She leaned in close, whispering in Jareth's ear. "I'm being more than generous with you. Now get to work." She spat.

Jareth didn't need to be told twice, and quick to obey, he was soon bouncing up and down again - this time with Sarah's taunting voice in the background.

"You love it, don't you?" She sighed as the Goblin King rose and fell with practiced grace. Her eyes nearly rolled back at a particularly pleasant jolt, and her hands found his hips. "Faster, Jareth." Her voice, though wavering, was still haughty, and Jareth whimpered as he picked up the pace. Sarah found herself surprised at the speed he was going. She chuckled, her hands squeezing his hips firmly. "My my... You really are a whore, aren't you?"

"Yes..!" Jareth whined.

"You love my big cock, don't you?"

" _Y-Yes..._ "

"Tell me how much you love it."

"So much..." Jareth's movements were becoming more erratic, and strained. "I love it _so_ much... F-Feels so good..." He heard Sarah moan beneath him, and his cock gave a strong twitch in response. Sarah must have noticed because her hand wrapped around him then, squeezing and stroking playfully.

"Of course it does." She groaned, feeling her own orgasm approaching fast. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it..." Jareth panted.

"Tell me you _need_ it."

"I **need** it..." The man on her lap whimpered.

That was her undoing.

Sarah's hand abandoned his cock, gripping desperately at the sheets beneath her as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She cried out, her head thrown back, and she felt the pleasure peak just seconds before she felt something hot and wet spurt and trickle it's way down her belly. Jareth's cries of pleasure nearly drowned hers out, and after a few moments of strained gasps and whines, they both found themselves snuggled up and utterly exhausted.

Jareth laid his head on her chest, and Sarah kissed the top of his head.

"When did you take off the blindfold..?" She asked.

"When you started to cum, dearest..." Jareth purred, his voice hoarse.

"Without permission..?" Sarah smirked. "I'm going to have to punish you again."

"I hope so..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request, if you have one, over on my tumblr - http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask - and I'll add your prompt to the queue~ ;)


End file.
